Paul Skywalker
Paul Skywalker is an Incarnation of Paul Gekko. Paul Skwwalker has a Reputation, "Darth Vader II" and is feared by all the creatures of the sea, space, air and apparently on land. He is one of the Incarnations of Kokori no Mikoto. Appearence Paul Skywalker is Identical to Paul Gekko. Paul Skywalker wore a dark kimono shirt, a short light green jacket with darker green linings, a white scarf around his neck, traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, and a dark green sash around his waist. Abilities Power of the Dark Side Like the other Sith Lords in the Star Wars Franchise, Paul Skywalker is a Descendant of the Sith Lord, Darth Omega. He is known to wield the Blue Lightsaber. In his Ultimate Form General Sith Orochi, He can use the Power of the Force to control Eight Jedi Lightsabers for all range attack and has the ability to float. Background Paul Gekko Arc Birth of Ventus Arc Paul Skywalker was one of five brothers born to Gochi-in no Tajima. He first came across Utakata Uchiha at the edge of a river where the young Uchiha was attempting to skip a stone all the way across. Easily getting a rock to the other side, Paul introduced himself to Utakata as his rival in stone skipping, and noted that he was clearly leading. Neither Paul and Utakata revealed their surnames, as it was unwise in such an era. The Kaguya event led Paul to return to the riverbank, where he met with Utakata once more, and with him discussed the death of Kenzo so Long Ago during the Yamata no Orochi Arc. Utakata notices a depressed Paul Skywalker and Utakata had the same feeling as well where he reveals that he had also brothers who are fallen to the ongoing war. Despite their depression, they continue their training and their friendship blooms as well .Utakata notices a depressed Paul Skywalker and Utakata had the same feeling as well where he reveals that he had also brothers. Despite their depression, they continue their training and their friendship blooms as well. Family *Kento- Ancestor *Kokori no Mikoto- Original Paul Skywalker *Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Gochi-in no Tajima- Father *Jake- Brother *Luke- Brother *M Uchiha- Brother *Izuna- Brother Quotes *''(Darth Omega): "Now, you will experience my full potency. I live as energy. I am the dark side!"'' *''(Anakin Skywalker and Paul Skywalker): "[http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/8/82/ImGoingToMakeYouPay.ogg ''"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." "Come, Padawan. Your fate will be my ascension to the Sith."] *''(Paul Skywalker, Utakata Uchiha and Zeref):"You should be more patient, Pal, After all, the Wizard is an elderly gentlemen, and doesn't move like he used to." "I suppose you're right." "I would take you both right now if I did not have to drag your bodies."'' *''(Darth Omega about the Ten Tails): "With this knowledge, I can unleash the dark side energies that swirl invisibly around us, even to shatter the fabric of space itself. In this way, I have created storms."'' *''(Paul Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi): "You dare to Face My Friends!""You have done that yourself!" "YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM FROM ME!" "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that! You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… until now, you have become the very thing you swore to destroy!" *(Paul Skywalker's Introduction): "Jedi! You are surrounded, your army is decimated. Make peace with the Force now…for this is your final hour. But know that I, Darth Omega, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a warrior's death. Prepare!"'' *''(Paul Skywalker and Paul Gekko): ""I'll take care of this, [[Paul Gekko]. You, go find your girlfriend." "Yes, right… No! Paul! She's my wife!"] Category:Characters